In This Together
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Roxy wakes up in the middle of the night. Eggsy follows. Neither one really feels like sleeping. And they are newlyweds after all.


Roxy Morton was usually a light sleeper. The smallest of noises could wake her up and it would take practically nothing to get her back to sleep.

But lately, lately she'd been so exhausted that sleep had quickly turned into her salvation. She slept long and deeply. Sure, she still woke up quickly.

But now she also woke up to a lovely warm arm draped over her middle.

On the evening in particular, Roxy opened her eyes at 2:35 a.m. and couldn't get back to sleep. She brushed her fingers lightly over the hair on Eggsy's forearm. He stirred and grunted softly into his pillow. Roxy pulled her fingers away, not wanting to wake her husband, not after he'd just come home from another mission.

Eggsy's hand was splayed against her bare stomach, keeping her warm despite her lack of clothes.

That had been something else that had surprised her when she had first started sleeping with (and then dating) Eggsy. He quite liked to sleep completely naked.

Roxy found it slightly impractical - what if he had to get up in the middle of the night for duty? But Eggsy had shrugged, said, "I just get dressed if it 'appens," and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, effectively shutting her up.

Two months into their relationship, Roxy found herself sleeping naked as well. It didn't matter how cold the room she was sleeping in was, a slight shit backwards had her pressed firmly against Eggsy's chest. The man was like a personal space heater.

Roxy carefully wiggled her way out from under Eggsy's arm to use the bathroom. She sidestepped the pile of unopened boxes with a practiced ease. They'd been married just less than two weeks and had both been off on separate assignments for most of that time. Their personal items had been moved into the house for them, but unpacking was left up to the newlywed couple.

Roxy leaned against the sink was she washed her hands, carefully studying her face in the toothpaste specked mirror. She looked bloody exhausted; the dark circles under her eyes were practically purple and the bruise on her forehead was fading to an ugly yellow.

Roxy licked at her lower lip, probing the split there. Their job made it hard for her not to look like a battered woman.

With a small snort, Roxy shut the tap and padded quietly for the bed again.

Eggsy was on his side when she returned, blue eyes hazy with sleep but focused on her.

"S'mthing the matter?" he slurred, a yawn obscuring the last bit of his question.

Roxy smiled at him fondly, "No, nothing. Just had to use the loo."

Eggsy blinked at her and a lazy smile unfurled on his lips, "I bloody love it that you sleep naked."

Roxy did a silly little shimmy for him and crawled up into bed, "It's all your terrible influence."

Off of a laugh, he said, "I'll 'ave you know that you're a terrible influence too."

Roxy raised an eyebrow and smoothed a hand over Eggsy's bare chest, "And how, might I ask, am I a bad influence?"

He smirked, "I 'ad almond milk with my Weetabix the other day."

Roxy laughed out loud, throwing her head back. Eggsy looked supremely pleased with himself that he could make her laugh like that.

"You're ridiculous," Roxy said, still giggling as she curled up against his side.

Eggsy brushed his hand over her side and goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"Rox?" he said, fingertips drawing little circles over her sides.

"Mmm?" Roxy hummed against his skin, trying to ignore the growing ache between her legs.

"D'ya think I did the right thing?" his voice was quiet, unsure, "With Kreil?"

Roxy knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, I do," she said, leaning up on her elbow to look him in the eye, "You're one of Kingsman's best, Eggsy. Don't doubt your instincts."

"Yeah," Eggsy said, looking distracted.

Roxy knew that Eggsy's last mission hadn't gone well and the innocent casualties were eating away at his mind. She sighed softly and kissed him, just above the knife scar on his chest.

"You're brilliant, Eggsy," she whispered, rolling a little so one of her legs was trapped in between his and her chest was pressed against his, "You can't dwell on this. It's not healthy."

Eggsy nodded, both of his hands resting flat against Roxy's back, "I know. Just need some time."

Roxy nodded, she had been in his shoes before.

"Do you think you can sleep?" she asked, threading the fingers from one hand in his hair.

Eggsy leaned up to kiss her quickly, "Sleep. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll sort it meself."

The ache in between her legs had only grown as they talked, fuelled by the feel of his muscular legs under her and the sad look in Eggsy's eyes.

"Silly man," she huffed affectionately, "We're in this together now."

She shifted against him and by the way Eggsy's eyebrows shot up, Roxy knew he had felt just how hot and wet she was.

A teasing smile replaced the sad look, "You 'aving some difficulties there, ay Rox?"

Roxy twitched her nose, "I'll sort it myself." She mimicked him, knowing he would realize she wasn't being mean.

"Now, Rox," he grinned, "We're in this together."

Roxy bit her lip to ward off a peal of laughter. Eggsy's cock was growing hard against her thigh. She could feel it twitching against her, hot and thick.

"Well, I suppose we are," she sighed, curling a foot around his calf. Their height difference made sleeping together an easy task since Eggsy could easily curl his body around hers.

"Ain't you glad we sleep naked?" Eggsy asked, already sliding one hand in between them to reach down and press against her, "None of that undressin' business."

Roxy gasped as Eggsy's thumb pressed against her and her hips arched into his.

"Mmm, yes," she mumbled, curling the fingers of her free hand around his bicep.

"Slow?" Eggsy asked her, sucking gently on the soft skin of her neck, "Or fast?"

Roxy shook her head, "We've work in the morning."

"Fast it is then," Eggsy grinned rakishly, quickly flipping so Roxy was on her back.

A huff of air escaped Roxy's lips as he landed on her, the majority of his weight braced on his forearms.

Eggsy had one leg bent, the knee resting in between her thighs. He gently nudged her legs further apart, something Roxy was all to eager to comply with.

Roxy's hands rested against Eggsy's hips, thumbs stroking skin. She let one hand drift to just barely graze his shaft and Eggsy grinned at the contact.

"Maybe slow?" he suggested, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking, hard.

Roxy arched her back, shoulders and spine stiffening.

"See how long we last?" She counter offered, knowing her body and know at this point of arousal she wasn't going to lay for too long.

"This is why you're the brains," he teased, kissing a trail down her stomach. His lips paused just at the top of the join of her thighs. His tongue darted out and he finished moving downward. Roxy sighed with pleasure as Eggsy's tongue did wonderful things to her.

She moved her own hands to grip him, using movements she knew would drive him crazy. Eggsy's hips jerked and his tongue suddenly stopped.

He looked up at her from between her thighs, "Minx."

She smirked, "Just get on with it, Mr. Unwin."

He waggled his eyebrows, "You got it, Mrs. Unwin."

A pool of heat formed low in her belly as Eggsy called her by her new (personal use only) last name. God, she was married to this man. To this wonderful, absurd, *talented* man.

Eggsy's tongue was replaced by his fingers and Roxy moaned, "In me. Please...Eggsy. In me."

"Your wish is my command," Eggsy said and slid into her with one quick motion.

Roxy yelped at the suddenness and relaxed as she got used to the feeling of Eggsy filling her up.

Eggsy leaned his forehead down to rest against Roxy's as he started a rhythm. He pumped in and out of her, using one hand to keep his balance above her and the other to run at her clit, sending waves of pleasure rolling over Roxy.

Roxy hooked her legs around Eggsy's hips, giving him a better angle to go deeper. Their hips touched and Roxy could feel Eggsy's body shaking.

"Love you, love you, love you," she murmured over and over, taking her nails over his rippling back muscles.

Eggsy pressed his lips to hers in response and thrusted again.

Roxy keened and arched her back and she was brought even closer to her climax. Her fingers scrambled for purchase against Eggsy's shoulders.

He plunged into her again, deeper this time.

Roxy shouted Eggsy's name as she came, slumping back against the pillows.

Eggsy smiled down at her and grunted through his own climax. He dropped down, half of his body resting against hers.

"So good," Roxy mumbled through swollen lips, kissing Eggsy's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Worth the extra coffee I'm gonna need tomorrow," he agreed. Roxy hummed in contentment, wincing as Eggsy pulled out of her. She was always sore after an orgasm and honestly, she would've just let Eggsy rest inside of her.

"I'm too tired to get up," he grunted, rolling and covering Roxy's naked frame with his own.

Roxy wiggled happily under Eggsy's warm weight. She didn't quite feel like getting up either.

"So don't," she said, rubbing against his leg with her foot, "We'll clean up in the morning."

Roxy felt rather than saw Eggsy's eyebrow raise.

"Mornin'?" He asked, "Huh? I must've really made ya happy."

"Don't go getting a big head," Roxy playfully swatted Eggsy's chest, curling up against it and getting comfortable a minute later.

"I won't even say it," Eggsy laughed, the vibrations shaking Roxy a little bit.

"So proud," she laughed, "Now we really must sleep. We've got plenty to do tomorrow."

Eggsy grumbled, "Ye'd think they'd give us a bit of a 'oliday? We didn't even 'ave a 'oneymoon."

One hand resting loosely over the angle of Eggsy's hip, Roxy hummed her agreement, "We'll get one eventually."

"As long as it's on a tropical beach, private of course, and I get to have sex with you at least three times a day, I'm ready," Eggsy said, yawning.

Roxy didn't answer; she'd fallen asleep.

Eggsy tilted his head to look at her. She looked like shite, with the bruise and split lip, but Eggsy couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"Love you, Rox," he muttered, pressing his nose into her hair and letting sleep take him as well.

* * *

 **A/N: YOOOOO! 6 pages of Reggsy smut. There is literally no plot here, but god i loved writing it. Also, this is my 160th published story! (whoooo!) So drop me a review, let me know what you** **think. Come find me on Tumblr and have a chat (thewintersoldierdisater) drop me a prompt. Literally anything. I love talking with you guys! :)**


End file.
